


一个特立独行的吸血鬼祖宗

by NG666



Category: Being Human (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NG666/pseuds/NG666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>为了破案，Lestrade把吸血鬼带回家，他的生活因此而发生翻天覆地变化。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个特立独行的吸血鬼祖宗

当Snow说他是活了上千年的吸血鬼时，Lestrade边喝啤酒边笑着摇头，心想这家伙不会是精神有问题吧，明天找医生给他看看。  
Snow是个怪人。对于一个流浪汉来说，Snow太有教养了，他涉猎广泛，侃侃而谈，傲慢的神情像足了大人物。Lestrade不由想起某个真正的大人物，Mycroft和Snow不仅外形相像，自负骄傲的表情简直如出一辙。若不是Snow衣着破烂，浑身散发出很久没洗澡的馊味，指甲缝里塞满泥垢，牙齿锈迹斑斑，Lestrade一定会把他误认为是Mycroft。即便如此，Lestrade仍是因为这几分相像而对Snow抱有好感，在得知他露宿街头后，毫不犹豫地把人带回家里。  
Snow是一桩公园杀人案的目击证人，为了顺利破案，警方有义务为其安排住处。不过，Lestrade把人领回家这个决定，多少有些过于尽责的嫌疑。但是与其纠结细节，不如尽快破案，让凶手早日伏法。于是Lestrade理直气壮地把Snow带回了住处。  
Snow在浴室里洗洗涮涮足足折腾了一个多小时，才裹着睡衣神清气爽地坐到Lestrade对面，接过Lestrade递来的啤酒。Snow晃了晃杯里的啤酒，漫不经心地告诉Lestrade自己的真实身份——活了上千年的吸血鬼始祖，对这个世界已经厌烦透顶，却无法死去。有一次他差点就解脱了，那是场威力极大的爆炸，作为震源中心的他根本就不可能存活。可是硝烟散去，他的身体碎块自发聚拢，居然又把他拼凑回来。他这才知道自己是被诅咒的。Snow低垂着眼，无奈地晃动酒杯。  
Lestrade笑得不行。这家伙在一本正经讲笑话就算了，如果把自己的话当真，那么他对杀人案的目击证言就会大打折扣。Lestrade决定明天首要任务是给Snow找个精神科医生。  
Snow皱眉看Lestrade，问，你不信？  
Lestrade笑着说，我信。公园杀人案，凶手是你吧？为了吸血谋生？  
Snow无聊地仰靠到沙发靠背上，落寞地说，杀人有什么意思，在我眼里，人就像蚂蚁一样，全无抵抗力。想象一下，你蹲在蚂蚁窝旁用手指碾死蚂蚁。第一天你或许会因自己强大而觉得有趣，第二天你就会懈怠，第三天你会厌倦，想结束它，第四天你因无法结束而厌恶自己，第五天你会跳脚骂娘……Snow抬起自己的手，张开五指放到眼前打量，缓缓地说，我被骗玩这个游戏玩了好几百年，真是傻透腔了。  
Lestrade清了清嗓子，强忍着笑，问，不杀人，怎么吸血？  
Snow鄙夷地回答，这个时代，技术进步，想搞到新鲜血液小菜一碟。再说，我巴不得饿死。  
Snow郁郁寡欢的语气再一次把Lestrade逗笑，一口啤酒呛进气管，Lestrade弯腰咳了起来。  
Snow坐直身体，有些气愤地看他，直至Lestrade涨红着脸，直起腰。Snow眼波一转，开始饶有兴味地打量Lestrade。Lestrade不适地皱眉。  
Snow说，我活得太久了，能看透一切。我知道，你看到我的第一眼，就很喜欢我。  
Lestrade差一点又被酒呛着，问，换笑话了？  
Snow继续：当时我蓬头垢面，形象不佳。你喜欢我只能有两个原因，一是你口味独特；二是我和某人相像，你爱屋及乌。我认为是后者。你暗恋的人是谁？上司？  
Lestrade淡定地喝口啤酒，无所谓地说，笑话讲得不错。  
Snow从沙发上站起身，扯掉睡衣，赤裸着跪在Lestrade面前，抬头看他，问，我有多像他？  
Lestrade低头看着这张脸，除了肤色过于苍白外，其他几乎完全一样。他单手扣住Snow的下巴，拇指指腹在嘴唇上缓慢摩擦着，嗓音有些干涩地说，吸血鬼也调情？  
Snow说，比杀人有趣多了。说完把Lestrade的手指含进嘴里。

Lestrade心情复杂地看着Snow舔弄他的手指。他很想伪装成冷静的旁观者，淡漠地对待眼前所发生的一切，可是他不能。那张和某人完全相同的脸，结实匀称的身体，唇舌娴熟而富有技巧的挑逗，令Lestrade兴奋到极致。欲望汹涌，瞬间淹没了他。Lestrade不由用力呼吸，胸口剧烈起伏，充满情欲的双眼热切地凝视着跪在自己脚边的男人。  
Snow终于放过Lestrade的手指，具有穿透力的眼神扫过他的面部，嘴角勾起微笑，“你在想他。”  
“没。”Lestrade艰难地否定。  
Snow双手按揉Lestrade的膝盖，之后在大腿内侧和胯间缓慢游走，“这情景在你梦里出现过吧。为何不把它变为现实？你被拒绝了？”  
Lestrade抿紧嘴唇。  
Snow审视的目光重新落到Lestrade脸上，很快得出结论，“哦，你这个笨蛋，居然不敢主动追求。”  
Snow解开皮带，边拉裤链边嘲讽道：“别告诉我你是个雏儿，我会彻底瞧不起你。”  
“你的话真多。作为一个活了上千年的吸血鬼，浑身上下唯一拿得出手的只有嘴功？” Lestrade反唇相讥。  
对于Lestrade的反击，Snow不以为忤，自得地说：“我嘴功如何，马上你就会知道。”说完，他很轻松地撕碎Lestrade的内裤。  
惊人的力道令Lestrade诧异，但是意外的情绪并没有机会停留，因为Snow低头把他的敏感含进嘴里。柔韧的唇紧裹柱体，口腔内壁和咽喉深处反复摩擦欲望顶端，灵巧的舌舔舐缠绕，Lestrade被刺激得身体紧绷，呼吸紊乱，敏感肿胀至极限。  
Snow收紧唇，让粗大的敏感从嘴里慢慢挤出。之后舔舔嘴唇，满意地说，“味道不错，你还不算太糟。是那人太强势？以至于你的想法连提都不敢提？”  
Lestrade并不答话，他努力调匀呼吸，弯腰想把Snow抱进卧室。他压根就不愿跟Snow玩什么智力问答，只想让吊在中途的情欲尽快满足。  
Snow制住他，起身把他的双手紧扣在脑后，之后分开双腿跨跪在Lestrade身体上方。Lestrade清楚他的意图，调整坐在沙发上的身体，以方便进入。Snow的后穴对准粗大的敏感，缓缓地坐了下去。之前口交所沾染的唾液发挥了润滑的功用，整个进入过程毫无阻碍。  
强烈的刺激令Lestrade颤栗，他的视线牢牢罩住眼前诱人的身体以及那张熟悉的面孔。保持两人身体的结合状态，Snow嘴角挂着浅笑，凑上前，亲吻他的脸颊和耳垂，之后附在他的耳边小声说：“想不想让他变成你的性奴，把他锁在你身边，让他匍匐在你脚下，任你予取予夺？我帮你。”  
Lestrade闭上眼，极乐的巅峰不期而至。  
当一切结束后，Lestrade放任身体瘫软在沙发里，耳边传来Snow鄙夷的声音，“小混蛋，真没用。”

当天晚上，Lestrade一直没有睡实，Snow在客厅里看了整晚的电视。Lestrade不时会被电视声音吵醒，半梦半醒间他迷迷糊糊地想，也许Snow不习惯睡沙发，明晚交换过来，他睡沙发，把床让给Snow。Lestrade不介意睡在何处，只要Snow那混蛋在该入眠的时候能安分一些。  
第二天一早，Lestrade起床，懒洋洋踱到客厅。电视仍开着，Snow恹恹地躺在长沙发上，两眼放空，不知在琢磨什么。Lestrade烧水泡茶，递给Snow一杯，之后快手快脚地准备两份早餐。  
Snow毫无兴致地戳动盘子里的食物，看上去根本没有入口的打算。Lestrade看不下去，放下餐具，问他想吃什么。Lestrade决定再重新为其准备一份。  
Snow说：“你知道我是吸血鬼吧。”  
Lestrade点头，“我知道。”  
Snow用叉子叉起一块煎蛋，举到眼前打量，“大爆炸前，如果有人为我准备这样的吃食，一定会死无葬身之地。”  
这家伙又在抽风。Lestrade边想边重新拿起刀叉，继续吃他的早餐，漫不经心地问：“现在呢？说来听听，你给我准备了什么样的死法？”  
Snow挑衅地把煎蛋塞进嘴里，用力咀嚼，很夸张地咽下，说：“你很幸运，我不仅不会碾死你，我还要帮你。他叫什么？我把他抓来如何？”  
“不用。”Lestrade迅速否决这个脑抽得离谱的提议。为避免Snow在此事上继续纠缠，Lestrade主动提起新话题，“有个问题，一直困扰我。吸血鬼怕阳光吧，你为何跟别的同类不一样？”  
Snow鄙夷地说：“你见过其他吸血鬼吗？肯定没有。我是第一个，也是当今世上唯一的吸血鬼。其他的早在你出生前就死光了。”  
Lestrade问：“全被炸死了？”  
“答案勉强擦边。”  
“世界范围的大爆炸？”  
Snow看向Lestrade的眼神如看弱智一般，不耐烦地解释，“有个女婴，很关键。她活得好，吸血鬼就能统治世界；她若死了，吸血鬼灭族。爆炸的目标并不是我，而是她。当时她在我怀里。”  
Lestrade点头，他听懂了。女婴和Snow一样，被炸成碎片，整个吸血鬼种族也随之云飞烟灭。只不过Snow后来又奇迹地复活。这段解释听上去疯得可以，但还算有点逻辑性。Lestrade暗自判断。  
Snow无聊地戳盘里的煎蛋，Lestrade打量他的神色，继续试探：“同类都死光了，你不难过？作为始祖，你没想过再制造一批？哦，或是再生育一批？”  
Snow撇撇嘴，“造出来干嘛？耍猴戏，哄那混蛋开心？绝不。”  
“混蛋是谁？你的仇家？”  
“死敌。”Snow轻蔑地说，“那混蛋制造了我，让我误以为吸血鬼只能喝血吃肉，否则必死无疑。我以前从不碰人类的食物，认为会对身体造成损害。但损害又如何，能比得上被炸成碎片？可我他妈的还活着。他就是想用复活告诉我，过去几百年，我一直被他耍得团团转。” Snow越说越气愤，盘子里的煎蛋已被戳成蛋沫，他抓起把勺子，舀了满满一勺蛋沫，狠狠地塞进嘴里，之后泄愤似地用力咀嚼。  
Lestrade用手指指屋顶，“你嘴里的混蛋是那位？”  
Snow怒气未消地瞥了他一眼，没说什么，算是默认。  
Lestrade小心地斟酌用词，“你准备怎么对抗他？”  
Snow的气焰顿时矮了一截，有些沮丧地说：“我正在考虑。”  
“统治世界？”  
“有屁用。人类灭亡的那一天，我肯定还活着，到时候世界自然是我的。没劲。” Snow想了想，补充道：“总之，决不能按照他的设定走，反其道而行，一定能把他气个倒仰。”估计是觉得自己的思路对头，Snow嘴角慢慢又勾起微笑。  
“怎么反其道而行？”  
Snow眯起双眼，指尖搭在嘴唇上沉思片刻，“我做个人类怎么样？做个为所欲为，聪明绝顶，男女通吃的人类？这个设定如何？” Snow并没在征求Lestrade的意见，只是自言自语，因为他马上就修正了自己的决定，“哦，我对女人不感兴趣。做了老少通吃的魅力男人，应该很有趣。”  
“把为所欲为去掉，其他的我都赞同。” Lestrade边说边站起身收拾餐具。看来今天不必再找什么精神科医生了，他已经做出诊断：Snow很疯，吸血鬼的自我认知非常惊悚，但他最后还能把自己带回来，可见精神疾患并不太严重。只要不提吸血鬼这个话题，Snow作为凶杀案的目击证人还算可信，即便最终无法出庭，但至少能为案件的侦破指明道路。


End file.
